lifes path
by clover123ie
Summary: 10% is life and 90% is how you deal with it, life throws many challenges can the guys and girls find a way to get thier happy ending?  the pairings are rayXmariah, kaiXhilary and maxXmariam please read and review creative comments are incourged rated T
1. path?

Hello readers

Clover123ie: heya folks this is my second story so no flames if it is bad...

Kai: yeah that's the only reason note the sarcasm

Clover123ie: ha ha ha very funny kai you are going to pay... now as i was saying I'm a very inexperienced writer and I'm bad at spelling but creative comments are welcome.

Ray & Mariah: can we get on with the story already?

Tyson: yeah I'm hungry

Hilary: you're ALWAYS HUNGRY!

Tyson: *whimpers* I'm a growing boy

Clover123ie: *sweatdrops* sure Tyson... Anyway let's get on with the fic.

Ray & Mariah: clover123ie does not own beyblade or any of its characters.

Kai: and she never will

Clover123ie: don't have to rub in *cries in corner*

Tyson: read and review

Ray was walking away from white tiger village he was excited that he would be able to learn more about bit beasts but he was sad because he was leaving his family and best friends.

Xxxflashbackxxx

(I will just be calling rays mum and dad mother and father)

"Please ray you can't leave, the village needs you and you can't just take drigger!" His mother begged

"Your mother is right ray you have a responsibility to the village" his father explained

"But I can't just stay here when there is so much to learn about bit beast's I said

"but you will be leaving everything behind, what if the village doesn't take you back your taking huge risk and think about Mariah she'll be lost without you" his mother reasoned

Ray sighed "she needs to learn to take care of herself without me sooner or later"

His mother looked confused "but I thought that you and Mariah..." but was cut off by his father

"No he will learn the hard way, we won't tell him"

"Won't tell me what?" I asked with curiosity

"You will learn when you are older" his father explained coldly "what are you waiting for go and don't come back until you have learned that lesson."

Xxxflashback endxxx

Ray was so bored he started to talk to himself "what are my parents talking about and what does it have to do with Mariah? I want answers but I guess i'll find out sooner or later"

Xxxwith miriahxxx

Mariah was upset hurt and angry "why would he just leave like that without telling me? I can't believe him we where friend nearly all or life so far and he thinks he can leave without even saying goodbye?" Mariah screamed with all her frustration.

Gary and Kevin shrunk back scared that Mariah would be so mad that she would kill them but lee started to speak "I know you're upset and angry we all are and we know how you felt about ray but lashing out isn't going to solve anything"

"How did you know about my feeling for ray" Mariah whispered blushing

"Mariah it was obvious to everyone but ray" Kevin replied smirking

Mariah's blush went scarlet "really I tried to keep it hidden"

Kevin's smirk grew "well you failed"

Mariah's embrassement turned to anger "I'm going to kill you pipsqueak" Mariah shouted chasing after Kevin

Lee and Gary sweatdropped "come on guys its getting dark we had better go home" lee shouted to them

Mariah stopped chasing Kevin and shouted back "ok we'll be right there" Kevin sighed in relief as Mariah had seemed to forget about chasing him

"I have not forgotten about this pipsqueak" Mariah whispered Kevin gulped and they all walked back in to the village.

"i miss you ray let Drigger keep you safe until I see you again" Mariah whispered to herself.

Xxxback with rayxxx

Ray had been walking for a long time and he was pretty tired but finally he had reached Japan

_Wow this place is a lot bigger than white tiger valley___ray thought

He was walking past a dojo when he heard the clashing of metal and that could only mean two thing metal shop or a beyblade battle.

Having a curious nature he decided to take a look, he used his agile cat like skills to jump the wall, his raven hair gleamed in the darkness until he found a shaded place to watch what was going on.

Two young boys about 9-10 years of age where having a beyblade battle, one of the bladders had dark blue hair with a backwards red hat he also wore brown fingerless gloves, blue three quarter length trousers with a black belt, a yellow top, a red jacket and white, red and yellow trainers.

The other blader had blond hair and was wearing a blue top with two yellow stars with red lining the bottom arms and neck, gray three quarter shorts and blue and red shoes.

They both were having an intense battle "go draciel" shouted the blond headed boy

"Oh no ya don't, GO DRAGOON" shouted the bluenette

The smoke cleared and the only blade spinning was the bluenettes

"Aww no fair rematch" whined the blonde headed boy

"you're on" smirked the over confident bluenette, ray was watching when he decided he had seen enough and stared to move away when he tripped on a flower vase

Xxxwith grandpaxxx

"Someone just knocked over my favourite vase"

Xxxback with rayxxx

Ray had hurt his ankle and couldn't move so he decided to be quiet so that maybe they wouldn't notice him.

"Hey you ok man"...

Clover123ie: CLIFFHANGER I'm so evil aren't I?

Mariah: *bursts into tears* how could you leave me ray!

Ray: *glares at clover123ie* how could you make me leave her!

Clover123ie: calm down love birds this is a romance and hurt and comfort fic and i hope with a little humour you won't be away for long.

*ray & Mariah blush*

Clover123ie: thanks for reading i live to make people happy! Please if it is occ please tell me and i will try to fix it in chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it please read and review. (I'm a little self conscious)


	2. new friends

Clover123ie: hola everyone! Look I know my grammar needs a little work thank you jpatterson15, I will work on it sorry for annoying anyone.

Kai: apology not accepted

Hilary: kai that was very rude apologise!

Kai: *blushes and mumbles* sorry

Clover123ie: *smiles cheerfully* apology accepted *not* anyway... where is Mariah?

Ray: you the author of this fic you should know!

Clover123ie: where did you come from?

Ray: the door you left it open

Clover123ie: *blushes* I knew that!

Ray: sure ya did now...

Mariah: *pops out of nowhere* clover123ie does not own beyblade or its characters.

Kai: now that we've found Mariah lets get on with the fic.

Sorry I didn't put these in the first chapter:

**Flashback **

_Thoughts_

Xxxlast time on life's pathxxx

_Ray had hurt his ankle and couldn't move so he decided to be quiet so that maybe they wouldn't notice him._

_"__Hey you ok man?"..._

Xxxpresent timexxx

"_Hey you ok man?"_

Ray looked up to see the blunette and blonde headed boys looking down on him with concern, ray was to stunned to say anything he didn't expect to get caught the only person he couldn't sneak up on was Mariah.

The blond headed boy spoke first "yeah are you ok?"

Ray nodded meekly "yeah and I'm sorry I snuck in here my curiosity got the better of me"

The blunette shrugged "its ok we all get a little curious, by the way my names Tyson"

The blonde boy gave a huge hyper smile "hi I'm max"

Ray was overcome by their hospitality (don't know if that word works there but I couldn't think of a better one at the time I couldn't use friendliness) "my names ray nice to meet you both"

Tyson's eyes shone and he pointed to an object near ray "is that a beyblade?"

Ray looked to his left and saw drigger lying on the ground next to him.

Ray smiled showing his fangs slightly and Tyson and max didn't mind "yeah that's drigger"

Max started jumping slightly and talking so fast that the other two boys couldn't understand what he was saying

Ray sweatdropped "is he always like this?"

Tyson sighed "only when he has been eating sugar again" he looked accusingly at max

Max's sugar rush was wearing off and could speak regularly again "sorry Tyson I couldn't help it and blame your grandpa he's really bad at hiding things!"

Tyson and ray sweatdropped at max, _he is quite the character and Tyson is really friendly maybe they can help me find out more about beyblades _ray thought.

"Like I was trying to say before all that sugar caught up to me, do you wanna have a bey battle?" max asked giving the puppy dog eyes and pout.

Ray smiled at his innocence "sure, my ankle is feeling a lot better"

"Sweet and i'll be referee" Tyson volunteered

Ray, max and Tyson made their way to the beyblade dish, ray and max got out their beyblades

"Give me everything you got ray" max said with his boyish smile

"I plan to max don't worry about that" ray also smiled

Tyson smiled at the way they had all become friends in about ten minutes he could tell ray was a good guy _maybe if he's good enough he could join our team_ Tyson thought

3...2...1 let it rip! Ray and max shouted at the same time

The beyblades shot into the dish and started to go round in circles for a couple of seconds

"Ok drigger lets so max what we're made off" ray shouted

Drigger knocked into draciel, metal clashed and caused sparks to go everywhere.

"Well I have to admit you are powerful ray but I have some power of my own, the best defence is the best offence" max explained "keep dodging him draciel"

Rays eyes widened _So that's his plan dodging me and have me waste my stamina so he can come in for the kill after I'm weak, smart but not smart enough _ray smirked

"Ok drigger stop in the middle of the dish" ray spoke calmly

Max and Tyson looked at him like he was mad and ray was trying in vain to keep a straight face.

"Dude I think you're a few bolts short of a beyblade but this works out to my advantage, GO DRACIAL FINSH HIM!" max shouted confidently

During max's speech Tyson was thinking (it's the end of the world as we know it) _what is ray thinking? Staying in the middle of the dish waiting for max to attack him! Unless... that's it!_

"Wait max it's a trap!" Tyson shouted but it was too late...

Ray smirk got wider "drigger jump (don't know if drigger can jump so sorry I got it wrong) now finish this!

Draciel was going full speed towards drigger so the attack couldn't be stopped and when max got close enough drigger jumped and went down full speed clashing right in the centre of draciel so that draciel was shot out of the dish with such force that it hit and broke a flower vase (rays on a role).

Tyson and max looked at ray with huge eyes that only anime characters can do

Ray smiled shyly "sorry..."

"Ray... you just broke my grandpa's second favourite vase with a beyblade... you have officially became like a brother to me" Tyson spoke with a huge smile

Max was smiling proudly "yeah ray it took me about a week and congratulations on winning i'll just train harder for next time".

Hearing that ray saw a memory of when he was a small child learning Mariah how to beyblade

Xxxflashbackxxx

**Ray smiled at his little friends determination to beyblade she was more determined than most of the boys in the village but they still looked down on her but he was still glad he had decided to teach her.**

"**Ray pay attention you're in your own little world again" Mariah whined, unhappy that ray wasn't paying attention to the beyblade but mostly because he wasn't paying attention to her.**

"**Sorry Mariah" ray said putting his hands near his face half to say he was sorry and half in case Mariah tried to hit him**

**The beyblade battle raged on and Mariah was making progress but eventually ray won, Mariah just stood there stunned**

"**Sorry Mariah but if it makes you feel better you're making a lot of progress..." ray tried to say but was interrupted when Mariah started to laugh.**

"**It's ok ray that was a fun battle, besides I just have to train harder for next time...**

Xxxflashbackxxx

Ray snapped out of 'his own little world' and sweatdropped "thanks... I guess"

"Not even kai beat your record" said Tyson still smiling

"I hope I'm not being to nosey but who is kai?" asked ray his curious nature getting the better of him again.

Tyson smiled warmly "kai is my greatest rival and is a good friend of ours even though he doesn't show we know he thinks the same, he lives here with me, max and my grandpa. He's very quiet, cold and blunt on the outside but on the inside he's loyal and cares about his few friends that he trusts.

Ray smiled back "cool I hope I can meet him someday"

"I bet you will, he's a lone wolf and comes and goes as he pleases but he always comes back" explained max

_They explain it so he sounds like a stray cat or something but all in all he sounds like a good guy _thought.

"So Ray your new to this town right? I've never saw you here before" Tyson asked curiously

"yeah I just came here from white tiger village" ray explained proudly, even though he left he was still proud of his birth place it truly was a beautiful place and had his family and his best friends, thinking about white tiger village made Mariah's smiling face pop into his head, he blushed and quickly pushed her out of his head.

"That's great where are you staying?" asked max secretly he had no where so he could stay with them

Ray thought for a second "not sure I'm sure i'll just go to a bed and breakfast or something

Tyson and max looked at each other sharing a secret look " nonsense your staying with us" max announced with the biggest smile he had seen in his life (I always thought of max as a smiley person but don't worry he frowns somewhere in this fic *gasp* I know)

Ray was still uncertain "I don't know guys you just met me and what about your guardians permission"

Tyson just smiled " max is a great judge of character and we both think your awesome and a great blader and if you join our team my grandpa will let you stay but he would let you stay anyway he loves it when I bring friends over to stay because there's more people to scare.

Ray was shocked he didn't think he would be joining a team so soon he felt a little guilty because he was in one way betraying the white tigers but they probably already thought that, so he had nothing to lose and he was glad he had made friends and they seem really nice.

"Ok Tyson i'll take you up on your offer" ray accepted smiling

Tyson and max where really happy and hi-fived each other and both shouted awesome!

"So we have a new roomy..."

Clover123ie: I just wanted to torture you! Lol but seriously most my friends call me a sadist but I know they're only joking... well about 80% anyway, I'm bored so I'm going to read the boys minds

_Ray's mind: I wonder when am I going to see Mariah in the story?_

_Kai's mind: I wonder when Hilary is going to be in the story?_

_Max's mind: I wonder where clover123ie keeps the chocolate?_

_Tyson's mind: ..._

*boys walk over and open their mouths to ask a question*

Clover123ie: ray you will see Mariah in the story when I say so, kai Hilary will be in the story soon, max the chocolate is in the top cupboard and Tyson... Read a book or something.

*boys close their mouths and look disturbed*

Max: how did you...

Clover123ie: some questions are best left unanswered max.

Max: ok...

*Hilary and Mariah walk in*

Mariah: hey guys what did we miss?

Clover123ie: *shrugs* nothing much, just me mentally scarring the boys

Hilary: *groans* aww and I missed it!

Ray: MARIAH! *runs and hugs her*

Mariah: *sweatdrops* uh... yes ray?

Ray: nothing I just missed you *hugs her closer while Mariah puts a cherry to shame (just wanted to be original)*

Clover123ie: aww that is just so sweet! Thanks for reading and please review


	3. familiar faces

Clover123ie: hola I'm back! (Couldn't wait for someone to give me a name so I made one up)

Kai: Yay *note sarcasm*

Clover123ie: you are so mean *punches him*

Kai: *trying to conceal pain* you hit like girl

Clover123ie: #1 no duh #2 so could you if you hit a little harder

*kai walks out of the room*

Mariah: I think you just damaged his pride in front of Hilary

Clover123ie: yeah... sorry... my bad...

Hilary: i'll go find him *tries to walk out of the room *

Ray: what's wrong Hilary?

Hilary: *sweatdrops* kai nailed the door shut...

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Clover123ie: well kai was supposed to do the disclaimer... but since he's acting like a 5 year old, Tyson do the disclaimer

Tyson:*whines* but why...

Clover123ie: *death glare*

Tyson: clover123ie doesn't own beyblade or its characters

Clover123ie: thank you, now while we try and get the door open before we suffocate please enjoy the fic

Previously on lifes path

"So we have a new roomy..."

Now on lifes path

The three boys turned around to see an old man with white hair in a pony tail and moustache and wearing a blue kendo uniform

Tyson smiled "yeah if you don't mind grandpa"

The old man smiled "of course I don't I'm hip! Now you buds better get to sleep now"

Ray still felt a little uncomfortable the only house he stayed over in was Kevin's, Gary's, lee's and **Mariah's**... why did that name keep popping up every time he thought... _i'll think about it later it's just making me feel guilty_ he was snapped out of his thoughts when They arrived at the spare room.

Max smiled "here's your room there will be a compition tomorrow so you need your rest ok?"

Ray grinned "don't worry I will"

"Ok, night" Tyson and max said in unison

Ray laid back on the soft bed, he began to feel sleepy but his mind was filled with thoughts of Mariah, _I hope she's not angry_... _oh who am I kidding next time she sees me she's going to kill me_ those were his last thoughts before he drifted off to dreamland.

Xxxthe next morningxxx

Kai being up the earliest was there first, second was max and in comes ray...

"Good morning max and good morning kai we haven't met but it's nice to meet you" ray spoke with a smile

Kai was looking for a judge of character: kind, caring, loyal and trustworthy

"Hello ray, welcome to the team" kai explained coldly

Max eyes were nearly hanging out of their sockets "wow kai I've never seen you speak a whole sentence I'm impressed!"

Kai just ignored the statement, but he was an alright guy... very accepting (I know ouch) he reminded him of lee... snap out of it! Next time lee saw me would be the last he would kill me for leaving the village with drigger... ray was still in his own little world Mr. Dickinson walked into the room.

Mr Dickinson smiled "well he looks strong but he'll have to prove it in this tournament"

Ray returned the smile nervously "i'll try my best sir"

"That's the best we can hope for; now let's go the tournament is going to be held in Asia"

"Let's go!" they all shouted (except kai... sometimes I wonder why I write this, if kai were a little happier it would save me the bother of explaining)

Xxxwith mariahxxx

Mariah was very upset that ray had left but I wasn't going to stop her from achieving her dream to become a legendary blader (she's already legendary), but she needed a new team because lee, Kevin and Gary needed to help look after the village.

"Hey Mariah? Where is the tournament being held we got to go?" Mariam pointed out (loudly)

Mariam was a blader from a team that didn't aspirate her, when she meet Mariah they became instant friends and when Mariah told her that she was forming a team she asked if she could join and Mariah said yes.

"Yeah Mariah you're the team captain you should know these things!" whined Hilary (ouch my ear drums)

Hilary was a secret blader, she was training in an ally way when she met Mariah and Mariam, they had saw here amazing skills (I always wanted Hilary to beyblade) and asked her to join the team which she agreed.

"Guys be quit you know beyblading makes her think of ray so be quite about it and the tournament is being held in Asia" replied Emily calmly

Emily was a team strategist but they never listened to her and thought she was useless, until she met Mariah, Mariam and Hilary they asked her to be part of the team and taught her to beyblade, she caught on better quickly.

**Together they where mystery maidens (random last minute name)**

Mariam looked at Mariah strangely "if beyblading makes you think of ray then what are you doing entering this tournament?"

Mariah looked at her with sad but stubborn eyes "I'm not going to give up on my dream because of him, I'm going to make him pay!" everyone who knew Mariah knew that was a hollow threat but they didn't pay any attention to it, after all they all had their reasons.

Mariam's reason was because when she was young a bunch of bullies came and smashed her beyblade, she sat there crying for what seemed like hours until suddenly a hyper blond hair boy came up behind her (I wonder who that is? *note sarcasm*) and asked her what happened, after she told him what happened he helped her fix her beyblade and he told her to never give up no matter what others say.

Hilary's reason was that when she was a small child her mother and father wouldn't allow her to beyblade, she was walking around the neighbourhood looking at her beyblade. She was so unhappy she didn't realize she was being followed by a two toned blue haired boy until he confronted her to tell him the problem, she told him the problem and he told her to hide the beyblade and go and train secretly so then her parents wouldn't know, he also told her not to give up so easily and keep trying.

Emily's reason was that when she was she was very young her childhood friend Kenny was being bullied, she ran up gathered all her courage to uppercut the leader in the face, (pwned) Kenny thanked her and Emily asked why were they bulling him and he told her that they were bulling him because they thought he was too much of a nerd to beyblade, Emily got angry and told Kenny as long as she didn't give he wasn't allowed ether, Kenny smiled and promised.

Mariah knew that all her friends had reasons to win and that only made her want to win more

Mariah snapped out of her day dreams "ok let's go guys!"

"FINALLY!" the rest yelled

Xxxtime skip 1 day, with rayxxx

The plane ride was torture, Tyson was sick, Kenny was air sick and max was sick from eating too much chocolate (which he claimed 'worth it'), ray and kai were about the only normal ones and kai didn't speak the whole he just glared at Tyson with a look that said your-an-idiot. Finally they got off the plane and went to look for other competitors.

"Man I've never been so happy to see the ground" Tyson said while kissing the ground in appreciation

"Neither have I man but there is no need to kiss the ground" max replied sweat dropping

Just then ray saw a flash of pink and his heart stopped, could it be... a few minutes confirmed it because it looked some guys were being sexist and Mariah beat them down and walked away, ray couldn't look away he had missed her but she had started to get her hair up he had always loved it down... but maybe that's why she did it.

While ray was watching Mariah max also started looking in that direction and saw a familiar girl... yeah it was the girl he had helped all those years ago he never forgot those eyes they were nice a nice shade of green... he was starting to think what she remembers me? But then he smiled he was probably going to face her.

Kai looked at ray and max and saw they were in a world of their own, he was curious and looked were they were looking and was stunned slightly by a certain ruby eyed brunette, _wait... isn't she that little girl I met when was 4? Who she has defiantly changed..._ thought kai, he found himself being hypnotised by her deep ruby eyes, he nearly slapped himself _no! I'm always the one in control! I'm not letting one girl change that..._

Kenny was getting bored of watching Tyson harass the other competitors so he went to find the others when he came across a face he was not expecting to see... it was Emily his long lost childhood best friend, he had missed her a lot and he was worried she might have forgotten him..._ wait! I'm so idiotic she has a very good memory she never forgets anyone _Kenny smiled to himself; he would definitely talk to her.

Xxxwith mariahxxx

With Mariah and the girls things were going pretty smoothly except all the boys were perverts, each one of them had been asked out on a date at least once (pretty sure the boys are ready to kill) and they were pretty sick of it.

"Mariah" whined Hilary "can we please go to or room i'm really sick of being asked out!"

"Yeah let's go maidens" Mariah spoke wearily, you didn't have to reason with here she was sick of the boys throwing themselves at her when she was in love with ray.

The girls got to their room when a happy voice behind startled them

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you but I wanted to talk to Mariam..."

Clover123ie: *insert evil laugh* I'm so evil!

Mariah: ray what does your 'own little world' look like?

Ray: well...uh... ya see...

Clover123ie: I can answer this... his 'own little world' is all pink (remind you of anyone), has loads of cats (hint, hint) and has loads of beyblades *smirks when the two love bird blush*

Kai: ha ray, you're so whipped!

Ray: you're one to talk! You're 'own little world' is brown and ruby!

Kai: *kai tried to suppress blushing but he fails (epically)*

*Mariah and Hilary are on the floor laughing*

Ray & kai: what's so funny!

Mariah: *giggle* you guys you're... *can't continue because of laughing*

Hilary: you're like two cherries you're blushing do much *erupts in laughter joined with clover123ie*

*boy's blush gets deeper (if it is possible) when max and Tyson walk in*

Max: (looks confused) what did we miss?

Clover123ie: oh nothing much... anyway thanks for reading and if you are reading this then you took the time to read my fantic and for that I thank you *smiles* please read and review


End file.
